mcbookofhalegronfandomcom-20200213-history
Elf
Elves or Ele as they refer to themselves in their native tongue were until recent years rarely seen outside of their Elven jungle island of Tunayy. In the last decade the Elves have become less solitary and have established more contact with the other races, as well as they have built a Colony on the southern shores of Araethon closest to their island. Despite having recently colonised this area, this southern territory has long been considered Elven land by most, with many Elves visiting it to hunt through out history due to it being forbidden to hunt on the island of Tunayy. 'Prior to Colonisation' The new Elven colony on the southern shores of Araethon is a very recent event in the long lives of Elves. The colony has only been present for a little more than 10 years, despite the Elves holding a claim on the land for centuries. This recent colonization has meant that Elves have begun to interact with the other races more than ever before, with trade being at an all time high. A trade and travel route exists to the Elven Realm from the Healing lands, the vessal, the 'Mother's Appetite', a Human ship which was gifted to the Elven by the Human Kingdom as a diplomatic gift pilots this journey for both travellers, goods and livestock. Prior to the colonization, Elves were rarely seen by other races and although known to exist were held in a some-what mythical regard and wonder. Travel to the Elven Island of Tunayy was forbidden unless invited and expected beforehand, with many curious adventurer's and would-be invaders perishing on the Elven Sea, notrious for its frequent and punishing storms, or by Elven archer's who proved that myth of their deadly aim and skill to be true. Even to present day, most Elves have not left Tunayy nor do they wish to do so, viewing other races as reckless, stupid, and quick to hostilites, with Non-Elves commonly being reffered to an "Shen" an adaptation of the Elven word meaning "Children". Thus even to this day, Elves remain solitary and illusive. Despite travel to Tunayy being allowed in present day, it does not guarantee Non-Elves that they will be allowed to remain, with all vistors having to report to the Elf King. Although most will be sent back the next morning, they are treated with respect and as honoured guests amongst the Elven in their treetop city. 'Elven Military & Weapons ' The Elves hold a mighty military despite for their love of peace. They hold the mightiest Navy in the world responsible for repelling and more-often-than-nought sinking many an invader in the past, and there are no finer Archers to be found in the land. Their Naval ships are unique compared to others with their sales holding a unique design and being able to catch wind when there appears to be none to be found, and unlike other warships they do not have canons. Instead, Elven ships have balconies on which archers perch and fire deadly vollies which are intended to strike the crew, or set fire to the enemy vessel. Elven Archers train since childhood to wield the bow, and their keen eyesight and sharp reflexes make them deadly with this weapon. Considering the average life span of an Elf is far longer than other races and that most Elves will use their bow daily, Elves hold both physical advantage and experience through a longer life which gives them greater advantage in the art of wielding the bow. Elven warriors are proud and efficient in their skills and their reflexes and discipline rewards them during battle, with Elves being fond of deploying their warriors to fight in a single unit rather than in individual skirmishes. This tactic has proven to be largely effective during times of war. In the past Elven aid has turned the tide of battles dramatically. Elves are renown for their bows the finest of which are strung from Elven hair, but most use tempered vines for their string. What materials the bow is crafted from is largely unknown as the craft is secretly thaught from Master to Apprentice, but it is believed a Jungle wood found on Tunayy is used to craft these bows, with popular belief claiming that Elven bows are crafted from a mythical tree called 'Elf Elm'. These bows are as tall as an Elf, and unlike any other bows have unmatched stopping power with an easy and quick draw. Regardless of how or what Elven bows are made from, they fetch a great many Dinars within Human markets. 'Elven Physiology' Elves live on average to 250 years with very rare reports of Elves as old as 300 but it is hard to say for certain as no other race lives as long as them. And Elves tend not to keep count of their age after their second century of life. Elves claim that their long age is due to their consumtpion of mushroom soup, thus the importance of mushrooms within Elven society, but this belief is likely legend or a racial reaction due to Elven physiology. Elves are percieved by other races as fair an beautiful, with Humans especially holding a fondness and attraction to Elven apperance. Your average Elf stands between 6.5 and 7 feet tall and weight around 90kg. Although they appear slender and agile, they boast mostly muscle mass, and are stronger than they appear due to their activities in the jungle. Elves share the same hair tones and colours as humans, and similary their eye colours match that of Humans but Blues and Greens are more prevalent, unlike Humans their skin tone and colour only varies mildly within a fair pale white. 'Trivia' *The Elven language used within 'The Book of Halegron' server is Sindarin from J. R. R. Tolkien's works.